


When It Rains

by TinyValiance



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Universe, Jinhwan-Centric, M/M, bobby can do some stuff with water, eeyore is not the donkey but he is based on him!, i thought it was so cute ):, i wanted to give bobby a cloud thats the inspo, not really a superpower but it is an ability, the first extra is minho centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyValiance/pseuds/TinyValiance
Summary: Bobby looked down and blushed. His cloud swirled and spread apart, looking more like pulled cotton candy than a storm cloud. Grape or dust flavoured cotton candy, yeah, but still sweet and fluffy (as sweet and fluffy as dust flavour could be).Jinhwan can usually figure out the cause of Bobby's rain cloud. This time, he cannot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ PLEASE READ! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!♥
> 
> 1\. I want to make it clear that these people in the story are just characters based on real people. This is my interpretation of them. My writing does not reflect on any real people involved in this story. Please do not repost this story anywhere or post a link to this story anywhere. Tumblr is the only exception. I do not want it on Twitter, Instagram, or anywhere a member of iKon or any other kpop star in this story can see it (if they see it on Tumblr, then whatever, Tumblr feels more private). Do not send this story to them. Please keep this story safe here! Respect their privacy and mine.
> 
> 2\. WARNINGS: swearing, sexual language, Koo Junhoe, a little bit of angst ):
> 
> 3\. Please comment! No matter how long the story is up, I will always appreciate comments. I love all feedback. Nice comments are appreciated more than you know. Also, I am not perfect, I want to improve! If you think I could do something better in terms of characterization, grammar and wording (etc), please tell me. Take care and thank you for reading! xo.

Bobby has the power to control the water cycle. At least, this is what they think his power is. Bobby does not have an official name for it, or a complete awareness of its potential.

He can evaporate water, make his own personal clouds and turn his clouds into water again, but he cannot make it rain outside. He has, however, learned to manipulate clouds over small areas. It is a very niche and useless power. He was no water bender. After meeting Eeyore, iKon decided that niche and useless was better than anything ‘cool’, in a Hollywood sense. They could not afford anything cooler than this.

There were two components to Bobby’s power: water cycle control, and Eeyore.

Eeyore was the little grey cloud that hung over Bobby’s head when he was sad. He was like a manifestation of the emotion, and Bobby had very little control over his appearance; he could only hold Eeyore inside long enough to ditch the cameras. Eeyore would inevitably billow out of Bobby’s body and remain over his head, swirly and grumpy, until the feelings passed. They had learned that sometimes Eeyore popped up when Bobby was overexcited or drunk, on special occasions. The only consistent thing about Eeyore was that he was always out of Bobby’s control.

In especially sad times, Eeyore would rain over Bobby’s head, and one member (anyone who volunteered) would sit with him in the bathtub, changed into their swim trunks, while Bobby held his knees against his chest and sniffled.

Jinhwan found Eeyore cute. Usually, the group got a lot of good ‘make it rain’ jokes out of Bobby’s power. They did not consider it a pressing issue.

Sometimes, though, the power was not a joke. Sometimes Bobby would huddle himself in the bathtub, alone, crying into his knees, and flood the dormitory. That was a bit of a dramatic way to put it, actually – he would flood the bathroom, and it often leaked, but the damage was never irreparable. It just hurt their hearts when Bobby cried. They hated not knowing what to do to help the rain pass.

Fortunately, Jinhwan can usually determine the cause of the bad weather, and he can usually coax the sun to come out again.

Unfortunately, there are times he cannot.

-☁-

Bobby pouted on the couch. A dark, dismal cloud hovered in the air over his head. Jinhwan delicately lowered himself onto the couch, knowing he was entering a personal space.

“Hey,” Jinhwan asked. “What’s wrong?”

Bobby hit the spacebar on his laptop to pause the music he was playing. It was sweet and sad, but Jinhwan did not know the title. He muttered, “Nothing.”

“Jiwon-ah,” Jinhwan shuffled closer, ran his fingers through Bobby’s hair. “I think Eeyore disagrees with you.”

“It’s nothing you can help with.”

Jinhwan dropped his hand from Bobby’s hair. “You can tell me if it’s about Hanbin.”

Bobby turned his head, eyes comically wide from shock. Jinhwan gave him a soft smile. “What do you mean?” Bobby asked.

“Usually, you would tell me about your sadness,” Jinhwan said. “I don’t know why you wouldn’t tell me, unless you’re afraid I might tell Hanbin.”

“Why do you assume it’s about Hanbin?”

“You tell Hanbin everything, so it must be something you don’t want him to know, right?”

“That doesn’t mean it’s about him,” Bobby argued. Defensively, he added, “I am my own person.”

“You want him to know everything about _you_ , so it must be about him.”

Bobby looked down and blushed. His cloud swirled and spread apart, looking more like pulled cotton candy than a storm cloud. Grape or dust flavoured cotton candy, yeah, but still sweet and fluffy (as sweet and fluffy as dust flavour could be).

Jinhwan tried not to push. He knew Bobby was a person who found comfort in personal space. “You can tell me if you want to, Jiwon-ah. I won’t tell Hanbin.”

Bobby sniffled. “It’s nothing,” he insisted. “I have to work through it by myself.”

“No you don’t,” Jinhwan assured. “You have all the members.”

“No,” Bobby shook his head. “I can’t burden them with this.”

“You are not a burden, Kim Jiwon,” Jinhwan said. “The kids love you, and they want you to be okay.”

Bobby’s storm cloud made a little sound, although it sounded more like a gurgle than a rumble of thunder. Eeyore really was so cute.

“Don’t grumble at me,” Jinhwan warned, but it was fond. “Just come around when you want to talk. And make sure you put that thing away during promotions.”

Bobby sniffled, his cloud gurgled, and he nodded. He pressed the spacebar on his laptop and music filled the room, along with a layer of mist.

-☁-

By the end of WIN, all the members had found out about Bobby’s weird little power. Jinhwan found out first, before the other three members of Team B came into the picture. Bobby was feeling homesick one night, and at this time, he and Hanbin had not yet developed their symbiotic partnership, so Bobby and Eeyore (and his Winnie the Pooh) still wandered over to Jinhwan’s bedside to seek comfort. It had scared him half to death.

A little later in their friendship, Hanbin found out in relatively the same way, just with stronger curse words.

The other members found out in different ways. Triple Kim knew in their hearts that whatever group Hanbin and Bobby got into, Junhoe would get into it as well, so Bobby voluntarily shared the secret with him. He demonstrated his power, sans Eeyore, using a glass of water. Junhoe thought it was pretty sick until he realized it was actually pretty lame.

By the time Junhoe met Eeyore, Bobby’s powers were kind of old news to him. He thought his ability to do impressions was cooler. Jinhwan physically could not have tried harder to hold in his laughter when Junhoe attempted a conversation with Eeyore in a surprisingly decent imitation of Winnie the Pooh.

Yunhyeong found out by accident.

It was a bad day for Bobby. He had been in the shower for the past thirty minutes, and that normally would not attract any attention, except that Hanbin was also in there. Coincidentally, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan’s eyes met. Yunhyeong looked like he wanted answers, and Jinhwan looked like he had them. Jinhwan sent him a very unconvincing shrug. Yunhyeong gasped and smiled. Jinhwan just thought, ‘oh no’.

After forty-two minutes, Hanbin and Bobby emerged. They were both wet and holding towels around their waists. It was a very casual scene to any normal person’s eyes; it looked like they had just been in the shower. Yunhyeong was not a normal person, though – he was an angel.

“Hey, guys,” Yunhyeong stopped them as they were heading to their bedroom. Jinhwan would not have heard the conversation if he had not crept to hide against the side of the wall and eavesdrop. “I just – I don’t mean to intrude. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. It’s just… I’ve noticed you guys are together a lot, and now with this shower thing… I guess you’re trying to make it obvious. And I just want to say, whatever happens, I want you guys to be happy. That’s all that matters to me.”

They told Yunhyeong the truth; not because they were upset by what he thought they were doing in the shower, but because it would feel like lying if they kept it a secret. They could not lie to Yunhyeong. Like the angel he was, Yunhyeong assured Bobby that his secret was safe, and he offered his full support. They avoided addressing the part of Yunhyeong’s heartfelt speech where he implied they were purposely outing themselves as a couple. It was not true, in a strictly technical sense, so it seemed irrelevant at the current time.

By Donghyuk, Triple Kim decided it was easier to just get it out there in the open. Donghyuk, a person of the angelic variety like Yunhyeong, took it well. He gave Bobby the most compliments for it. Junhoe would complain that Donghyuk was a kiss-ass, and then proceed to blame Bobby for something like humidity in summer.

By the end of Mix & Match, Chanwoo had learned about Bobby’s powers by meeting Eeyore. He apologized for causing him any pain, he did not want to take the spot of any of Bobby’s friends, he just wanted to be in the group so bad. Bobby had pulled Chanwoo into a hug and Chanwoo hugged back. Eeyore rained over both of them.

They felt this shared knowledge brought the team closer. Winner found out, because they had to at some point, but to them, it was just a secret kept about their good friend Bobby; it was not a secret about their _team member_ Bobby. The group would be ones to hug Eeyore away, to thank Bobby for the spray of mist on their faces during practice, to sit with him in the bathtub as he cried, to talk to Eeyore in a surprisingly good imitation of various A.A. Milne characters. Bobby’s powers were special to them, even after YG himself found out, even after the rest of YG Entertainment found out. To the group, Bobby was _their_ Bobby, and Bobby’s power was an integral part of him that had to be acknowledged, incorporated, and controlled.

The team needed to provide comfort to stay afloat. If Bobby was raining, they had to know what to do about it. There was so much on the line for them. They could not risk Bobby breaking down in public, or drowning himself in his own sorrows. This was especially difficult for Hanbin, who needed control to survive. Bobby could not even sniffle without causing a spike in Hanbin’s blood pressure. Bobby had to trust the team. They had to know how to help.

Jinhwan hated that Bobby would keep a secret from him. After all the group had been through, after all Bobby had been through, the last thing they needed was bad weather. Jinhwan did not even know the cause of his sadness nowadays, much less how to deal with it. If Eeyore kept visiting this frequently, they would have to include him in their debut as the eighth member of iKon. As cute as Eeyore was, Jinhwan would rather not have to perform while holding an umbrella.

-☁-

Bobby sat on the couch with Eeyore looming over his head. This was a common sight by now. A song by Lee Hayi came on, and Bobby promptly skipped over it. Eeyore gave a small grumble. Jinhwan could have sworn Bobby liked Lee Hi’s music a few months ago.

-☁-

Rain poured down from the night sky. At that point in time, they were post Mix and Match, but pre-debut, and suspended in some kind of euphoric limbo between shock and elation.

Jinhwan gazed longingly out the window. “Do you know how long it’s been since we played outside?”

Bobby looked out the window, then nodded. “A long time.”

“That’s right,” Jinhwan said. He did not care about sounding juvenile. This is the time he had stored, the time that was taken but not lost. “Last time we played out in the rain, you dried us all off when we got inside. Do you remember that?”

It was only a year ago, but they were such kids back then, running around the playground and slipping down the slide in the rain, bruising like apples. Bobby’s abilities were still awkward and underdeveloped back then, just like he was.

“Yeah,” Bobby said. “I evaporated the water out of your clothes. It was the most I’d ever done with my ability.”

“You were so happy,” Jinhwan said. “You were so proud of yourself. Look how far you’ve come.”

Bobby giggled and nodded, then bashfully hung his head. “Like when I learned where to put my hands when I rap.”

Jinhwan laughed, “All over the place.”

Bobby laughed along with him and said, “That’s right.”

Jinhwan gazed longingly up at the night sky. He wanted to see the moon.

“You know you can do a lot more than that now, right?” Jinhwan asked.

Bobby raised his eyebrows, “With my hands?”

“I don’t want to know if that’s true,” Jinhwan giggled, “but I do know you can do more with your powers.”

“Ah, that’s right.”

Jinhwan quietly prompted, “So… do it.”

“What?”

Jinhwan nodded at the sky. “Make the moon come out.”

Bobby returned his gaze to the sky. He chewed on his lip for a moment, pondering. Then, he said, “Okay. I have to be outside, though.”

“Let’s get the members.”

Junhoe was still awake, watching a movie. He helped rouse the others. In about ten minutes, they had a gaggle of half-awake and half-dressed little zombies, waddling past the manager’s rooms and to the elevator. Hanbin took his pillow with him, unable to part with it.

Jinhwan stopped them from walking directly out into the rain. The loud, pattering noises seemed to wake them fully up. They were full of questions and Jinhwan promised the answers would come.

Bobby cast a hesitant glance in Jinhwan’s direction. “What if someone sees?”

“No one will see,” Jinhwan assured. “No one will know the difference.”

Bobby took that assurance and held onto it. Before he stepped outside, Hanbin grabbed Bobby’s hand. Bobby paused, startled. Hanbin gave him and smile and a nod. He said, “You can do it.”

Bobby’s face broke into a smile, bright as a moonbeam. Affection crashed around in Jinhwan’s heart like the tide.

“Just not for too long,” Hanbin warned. They all knew their time was limited, they all knew it would not be for long. To placate the leader, Bobby nodded anyway.

Bobby stepped outside and made his way onto the playground. After a moment, Jinhwan saw the moon shine through a space in the clouds, a little utopia just for them.

Bobby ran back in to get them, a little wet from running through the part of the yard he could not clear for them. “Let’s go!”

Fully awake now, they all ran out into the rain, nearly tumbling over the threshold into Bobby’s personal, rain-free playground. They were all in awe, voicing their wonder and amazement. The kids jumped in and out of the rain, shouting _“Wet! Dry! Wet! Dry!”_ like that itself was a game. Bobby looked very proud of himself. Hanbin looked very proud of Bobby.

Jinhwan, of course, joined in with the other kids on the playground structure. They ran through the tunnels and over the bridges, playing some kind of lawless game of tag. They slipped and fell, hopefully not bruising themselves anywhere the fans would see and get concerned. Jinhwan could feel himself bruising like the ripe peach he had grown into. He did not mind much.

Junhoe tagged him and sped across the bridge, tripping and somersaulting down onto the platform. Donghyuk absolutely cackled at him. Jinhwan had seen flashes of Bobby and Hanbin, but they must have found a good hiding place, for whatever reason. Yunhyeong, from somewhere high up, cheered. Jinhwan heard the sound of wrestling, presumably from Donghyuk and Junhoe, who had since disappeared from Jinhwan’s immediate line of sight.

When Chanwoo literally fell off the structure’s ladder, Jinhwan decided it was time for proper supervision.

He quickly – and as carefully as possible – ran down the stairs to get to the fallen maknae. Chanwoo did not fall from high up, but he was quite large, so Jinhwan knew he must have hit the ground hard. “Chanwoo-yah,” Jinhwan rushed to his aid. “Are you hurt?”

Chanwoo took a moment to regain his breath. Then he said. “Yeah, I’m hurt – probably bruised.”

Jinhwan helped him sit up. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Chanwoo laughed. “It was like, two feet, hyung. It would be like falling off of your shoulders.”

“Aish,” Jinhwan pushed Chanwoo back down onto the ground. Chanwoo made an ‘oof’ sound and started laughing again. He stood up on his own and ran back onto the structure. “ _Tag!_ ” he shouted. Jinhwan had never heard so many men scream at once.

The noise was all fond. Jinhwan really wanted to get back in there. He took the other way around to get back to the stairs – he did not trust the ladder, and he thought this way would be a shortcut.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Bobby and Hanbin lying on the ground.

The two were a short distance away from the play structure. They did not look like they had fallen. Bobby’s head most likely rested on Hanbin’s pillow, and Hanbin’s head rested on Bobby’s chest. They were both blanketed by the silver linen of moonlight.

Jinhwan mentally corrected himself – they did not look like they had fallen to the ground.

-☁-

Bobby and Hanbin sat on the couch together, eating ice cream. Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, and Chanwoo had returned from their group outing to the shops and dropped a bag of convenience store goods in the boys’ laps, just like good brothers should. Jinhwan helped himself to an ice cream sandwich and sat on the available couch cushion.

It was hard to believe all three were seated on the same piece of furniture. When sat with Bobby and Hanbin, Jinhwan could feel worlds away.

The two practically inhaled their ice cream, and with their now free hands, they read over Bobby’s notebook together, scribbling in it with a pen and talking about lyrics or some shit. Jinhwan heard parts of love stories he could only assume would end up on their next album. With their track records, Jinhwan did not think, realistically, such experiences were actually lived by either of the two losers.

Despite being the owner of such a desolate love life, Bobby looked happy, which warmed Jinhwan’s heart. Bobby always had a smile on his face, but by now, Jinhwan could determine when he was truly happy or not, and Bobby had not been happy for the past few weeks. The happiness was real today.

Maybe it was just the circumstance. Judging by the way Hanbin was cuddling into Bobby’s side and Bobby was wriggling and shoving him out of his personal bubble, Jinhwan was inclined to believe this was a circumstantial matter.

Bobby’s wriggling just made Hanbin push harder into his space. Bobby leaned his head away, and Hanbin leaned forward. It was always push and pull with them. He was even egging Bobby on by this point, making teasing and provocative noises. Jinhwan leaned away from the two, trying to keep his elbow out of kicking range. He did not want to be force fed his ice cream by getting his arm knocked around.

Jinhwan heard Bobby yell “ ** _Ow!_** ” and abruptly, the fighting stopped. Jinhwan then heard him mumble, “ _owwww…_ ”

Jinhwan looked over to observe the scene, checking to see if he had to intervene. Of course one of the idiots got hurt.

“ _Ohhhh…_ ” Hanbin cooed. He cupped Bobby’s face in his hand, brushed his thumb over Bobby’s cheek. “I’m sorry…” he then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Bobby’s jaw.

Jinhwan felt frozen in time. His ice cream dripped onto his hand.

Bobby froze as well, staring with wide eyes. Hanbin got up off the couch and fled the scene. Bobby pulled his knees up to his chest and sniffled. For the first time since Bobby’s bout of depression started, he noticed it – Bobby and Hanbin were distancing themselves from each other.

“Bobby…” Jinhwan started, unable to piece together the series of mismatched vibes he got throughout the course of that situation.

Before he could voice his curiosities, Bobby was shoving his notebook up his sweater and rubbing his eyes. He speed-walked to the bathroom, Eeyore following him all the way. The bathroom door slammed shut.

Donghyuk sighed and said, “Eat your ice cream, I’ll get my swim shorts.”

Jinhwan jumped in his seat, hitting himself in the face with his ice cream sandwich. He did not even see Donghyuk standing there. Donghyuk added, “If he’ll even let me in…”

“How much of that did you witness?” Jinhwan asked. He pouted and wiped at his face.

Donghyuk sighed again and shook his head, already heading to the bedroom to change. “No more than usual.”

Jinhwan understood exactly what Donghyuk meant, and still, usual was not enough to understand.

-☁-

At some point in the past, the members had all sat in a blanket nest on the floor, drinking to their failures, or their successes, or whatever. They were drinking for a reason, and with purpose.

Jinhwan was more of a wine mom himself. He was at least half a bottle into the celebration, however, and steadily losing his sense of parental authority.

Bobby and Hanbin were messy drunks. Bobby was on his third shot, Hanbin barely downing his first, but they were both as inebriated as the other. Hanbin fell into Bobby’s lap, and Bobby wrapped his arms around Hanbin, hugging him close. It was not quite the loving little squeeze of affection that Hanbin liked to distribute amongst the members (with Bobby as a common recipient), but it was so cute to see Bobby reciprocating. He had this thing with physical affection that he only overcame with Hanbin, and even then, not often or intensely.

They spoke about nonsense really, a nice change from the heavy discussions they were always forced to have as a group. Jinhwan loved hearing about how Yunhyeong lost his hand virginity, and what Junhoe thought the moon was made of, and how Hanbin likened Bobby to a very handsome octopus.

“Yes, I live underwater,” Bobby agreed. Over the two of them, it started to rain. Eeyore was swirling around, appearing dizzy. Everyone burst into giggles. He warbled, “ _Under the sea~~_ ”

“Rain doesn’t count!” Yunhyeong protested.

“ _Ah!_ ” Bobby argued back. “It’s all I have! I’m not a water bender!”

“Hyung!” Hanbin whined. “This is cola rain!”

“Oh,” Bobby’s gaze wobbled between the glasses of water and cola they were drinking as chasers. “I can’t tell the difference.”

Hanbin just dissolved into laughter again. “Now I’m sticky and wet!”

That sent the group into hysterics. Donghyuk cackled, “Bobby hyung made Hanbin hyung sticky and wet!”

Junhoe, for some ungodly reason, decided it would be a good idea to repeat that exact same sentence in an impression of Tigger. (It would haunt Jinhwan to this day.)

When Donghyuk threw up – blaming it on Junhoe’s terrible impression – Jinhwan decided to put the group to bed for the night. “Alright everyone,” he said. He downed one last gulp of wine and said, “Time for shower, time for bed.”

“Which one, hyung?” Donghyuk inquired.

“The sticky ones have to shower. You should just brush your teeth.”

After another round of giggles, the clean kids went to bed, and the messy kids went to the bathroom. Hanbin carried Bobby, Jinhwan carried Donghyuk. Perhaps it was not a ‘responsible’ move to leave Donghyuk with two drunken lovebirds, but momma Jinhwan’s judgment was faulty at the moment, and he was hankering to put on his silky pajamas and pass the fuck out, so he left it up to the leader.

As he was walking away, he heard Hanbin say, “Hyung, you’re so beautiful.”

Bobby responded, “Like an octopus.”

“Yes, like an octopus. Like the prince of octopuses.”

“Thank you.”

“You sing really pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“Sing to me, your highness…”

Jinhwan heard a mumbled rendition of Under the Sea, slowly fading in volume, then drowned out completely by the running shower water.

-☁-

Because they had no idea when they would be able to see their families again in the coming months, the members took some time off before debut to visit home. Bobby stayed at the dorm alone for a night, but only one. Hanbin came home early to be with him.

Jinhwan happened to be the last to return home. When he returned to the dorm, he was met with Junhoe sitting outside of it. An umbrella stood against the wall beside him, and a wet patch darkened the space of carpet right in front of the door.

“Oh good, you’re home.”

“June, what happened?” He regarded the wet spot. “Did you do that?”

Junhoe shook his head and gestured to the wet spot. “Bobby.”

“Bobby peed on the carpet?”

Junhoe stood up. “What? No, it’s not pee. It’s… Bobby.”

Jinhwan blinked. “June, I don’t understand. Is his cloud raining? Isn’t he in the bath? How did _this_ spot get wet?”

Junhoe gave a humorless laugh. “ _Oh yeah_ , it’s raining. The members decided it was time to leave. I stayed behind to give you this.” He handed over the umbrella. “Good luck.”

Jinhwan took the umbrella, still not understanding. He realized the umbrella was soaking wet. “Why me?”

Junhoe put a hand on Jinhwan’s shoulder. “We did our best. You’re our last hope.” He waved goodbye as he walked down the hall and left.

Then, Jinhwan heard a crash of thunder. Oh no.

He opened the door to the dorm, gasped, and quickly pulled it shut.

The entire room was pouring rain.

Jinhwan opened the umbrella, ran inside, and shut the door behind him.

He looked around the dorm. Clouds covered the expanse of the ceiling, and from them, rain poured in sheets. It was tempestuous. Bobby’s cloud did rain sometimes, but only over him. This had never happened before. Jinhwan did not even know Bobby could _do_ this.

“Bobby?” He called out over the harsh knocking and pattering of raindrops. On the hardwood. Oh god, the hardwood. Jinhwan thanked YG for his foresight with the waterproof furniture he put in. “Jiwon-ah, where are you?”

No response. He checked the bathroom, but it was empty. It was raining in that room too, though, and Jinhwan suspected this would be true for the rest of their home. He went to Bobby’s bedroom and found him sitting on his bed, surrounded by rainfall as Jinhwan has predicted, and submerged in a shallow pool of water that had collected under his bum. He sniffled.

Jinhwan had to take a moment to collect his thoughts. “Jiwon,” he gasped out. “What… what is going on here?”

Bobby’s face was covered in water – as was the rest of him – but Jinhwan knew he was crying. The rain, of course, was an irrefutable tell, but still, Jinhwan knew his Bobby.

Bobby sniffled again, then answered, “It’s raining.”

It had never occurred to Jinhwan before that Bobby might have been holding back. He did not cry often, but he did cry, so Jinhwan just never considered the possibility. Maybe Bobby had never truly shown how sad he could be, how hard he could cry. He was certainly showing it now.

To get the conversation moving, Jinhwan asked, “Are you crying?”

Bobby answered, “Yes.”

Oh good, he was not stubborn enough to avoid that. “Why?”

“I’m sad.”

“Why are you sad?”

“Hanbin.”

Jinhwan knew all of this already. “Why, what did Hanbin do?”

Lightning flashed. Jinhwan gasped and crouched. He had never seen Bobby create lightning before.

“How did you do that?”

Bobby shrugged. “Electricity.”

“God, nevermind.” Jinhwan was so over stating the obvious. “Kim Jiwon, tell me what happened, right now. You are destroying the dorm.”

Bobby responded, “No I’m not.” Before Jinhwan could argue that, Bobby elaborated, “The water evaporates to make more clouds. There’s no water damage... nothing serious.”

Jinhwan, despite everything, breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, now tell me what’s wrong.”

Bobby sighed. “I asked Hanbin out and he said no.”

Jinhwan damn near lost his balance. “He said _no_?”

“You’re going to make me repeat this…”

“ _Kim Hanbin?_ ”

“No, the other Hanbin,” Bobby said. “The one I’m not in love with.”

Jinhwan knew that was a joke, but if it was true, at least that would make sense. The Kim Hanbin in iKon was head over heels in love with Kim Jiwon, and it was very unlikely he would reject said Jiwon’s love.

“You were rejected by _Kim Hanbin_ of _iKon **?**_ ”

Thunder crashed, followed by another strike of lightning, and the rainfall whirled violently around him. Jinhwan clutched the umbrella for dear life. “Sorry, I’m sorry. That just makes no sense.”

“Well… that’s what happened.” Bobby sniffled. “I knew he liked Hayi.”

“Oh my god,” Jinhwan said, and withheld ‘he doesn’t even like women’, only because he felt it was wrong to out Hanbin before he _knew_ that Bobby knew, just in case this was a secret they kept from each other. Right now, it was all confusing – Jinhwan did not know who knew what, not even himself. God, he was making it worse. He confirmed, “He doesn’t. That’s tabloid nonsense. He likes you. This makes no sense.”

Bobby dropped his head to rest on his knees. Jinhwan watched him through the spaces in between the white flashes of rain. It was amazing how small Bobby could make himself look, especially when it came to Hanbin. Once he collected his thoughts, he let out a sigh, then closed the umbrella. He left it on the floor and sat on the bed beside Bobby.

Bobby turned his head to peek. “Where’s your umbrella?”

“If you don’t have an umbrella, I don’t either.”

“No,” Bobby said, “go get it.”

Jinhwan stayed put. He took a deep breath – the rain smelled like Bobby – and let it out. He closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he felt the water stop.

When he opened his eyes, he saw it was still raining. It was only dry around him. He looked up to the ceiling and saw the clouds above him had parted. He shot Bobby a glare.

“That’s cheating.”

“No it’s not.”

This was so pointless. Bobby was too kindhearted to allow anyone to suffer with him. Jinhwan gave Bobby a pet on the back of the neck and walked out of the room, picking his umbrella up along the way. He didn’t need it, though. The clouds parted wherever he walked.

The umbrella was not meant for him anyway.

-☁-

Up to this point, Jinhwan had cared for Bobby many times when he was in one of his personal storms. He had learned how to read Bobby, or he would coax the answers out of him.

One time they sat in the bath together, Bobby raining all over his clothes, and partially on Jinhwan who sat with him in an undershirt and swim shorts. He sniffled. Of course he was sick – temperature control over his rain was difficult and energy-consuming, so he often just let the water run cold. Jinhwan suspected he had weakened his immune system due to all the self-induced colds.

“You’re going to get pneumonia,” Jinhwan warned.

Bobby sniffled. Perhaps it was meant to be taken as a reply. Jinhwan accepted it.

He continued, “What is it this time, Jiwon-ah?”

Bobby gave no reply, not even a sniffle.

“Is it your family?”

He shrugged.

“Is it the group?”

He paused for a moment, then shrugged again, with more trepidation.

“Is it a member?”

Eeyore grumbled.

Jinhwan rubbed Bobby’s back. “Are you still upset about Hanbin yelling at you yesterday?”

Bobby pointedly moved his head away, avoiding the question.

Jinhwan continued petting his back. “He’s really sorry. You know he has trouble with expressing his feelings. After this, I’m sure everything will be okay.”

Bobby said, “After what?”

“After this.”

Bobby grumbled, “You said that already.”

Jinhwan smiled. “It’s good to hear your voice. Eeyore is cute, but he talks too much.”

Later that night, Jinhwan checked in on how Bobby was sleeping. He was not in his own bed. Jinhwan checked Hanbin’s.

With a slightly smug grin stretching over his cheeks, Jinhwan discovered that he was right – he had always suspected Bobby would like being a little spoon. He was a bit gangly and large in Hanbin’s arms, but they still seemed to fit together perfectly.

-☁-

Jinhwan burst into the studio. “KIM HANBIN, WHERE ARE YOU?”

Hanbin, despite having his headphones on, spun around at the sound of Jinhwan’s explosion. His notebook and songbook were both open beside him, but he probably would not be finishing a song tonight, not without Bobby’s help.

He scowled. “Do you have to yell at me as soon as you walk into the studio?”

“You should be thankful I didn’t _DROPKICK_ you as soon as I walked into the studio!”

Hanbin’s eyes widened. “What is this about?”

Jinhwan stomped towards him. “You know very well what this is about. You broke Jiwon’s heart!”

Hanbin blinked rapidly. “What? Is this about… what he asked me?”

“OF COURSE IT IS.”

Hanbin hung his head.

Jinhwan asked, “Don’t you like Bobby?” He thought Hanbin made his feelings for Bobby very obvious. It was ridiculous to Jinhwan that he even had to ask, as though he did not have two functional eyes.

Hanbin mumbled, “Y – yes, I do.”

Jinhwan continued, “Hanbin, what the fuck? Why would you reject him? Have you been playing with his heart this whole time?”

“No!” Hanbin immediately refuted. “No, of course not!”

“I have never seen him this sad, Hanbin, ever!”

Hanbin raised his head a little, face pale. “Ever?”

“Ever!” Jinhwan confirmed. “What did you say to him?”

Hanbin sighed. “I… I just said I don’t want to be in a relationship with him.”

“With _him,_ specifically?”

“Yeah.”

“That—” Jinhwan understood Bobby’s insecurity about Hayi now, oh my god, the poor kid; Hanbin rejected him _specifically_. “That is so _mean_ , Hanbin.”

“I didn’t say it to be mean!” Hanbin defended. He placed a hand over his heart. “Oh shit, how sad is he?”

The kid looked so guilty… Jinhwan forced himself to take it down a notch. He took a deep breath in and let it out. He felt like he had to be mad in Bobby’s defense, but Hanbin deserved to tell his side of the story too, so Jinhwan dealt with it and recomposed. “Hanbin, what happened exactly? Actually,” he amended, “what has been going on with you two lately?”

Hanbin rested his hands in his lap. “About a month ago… I confessed to him.”

Jinhwan almost lost his balance for the second time today – not because that itself was unbelievable, but because it made this whole ordeal more unbelievable. He took a seat on the free chair.

Hanbin continued, “Jiwon looked really surprised. I panicked and said I didn’t want him to ask me out, I just wanted him to know. I just… I thought he might feel the same,” Hanbin spoke lowly. “I didn’t say that part. I just confessed and said that I don’t want anything to happen, I just wanted him to know.”

“So he…” Jinhwan moved his hands, “he knows you like boys?”

“Everybody knows that, hyung.”

“I mean, does he know you’re _gay_ , entirely?”

“Of course, I told the whole group that.”

Jinhwan knew that, but… obviously, Hanbin was not very convincing to Bobby. “Ah… of course. Continue.”

Hanbin eyed him skeptically, but carried on. “Okay, so, nothing really happened. We just spent some more time together, but it got awkward, so I left. The next day, he confessed to me back.”

Hanbin’s lips tugged upwards at one corner. Jinhwan’s heart spun like sugar floss in a cotton candy maker. How could this story have such a sad ending? He urged Hanbin to continue.

Hanbin continued, “We didn’t do anything about it. Like I said, I didn’t want to. We really just… acted the same. We slept together in the studio that night.”

Jinhwan choked on air. “You **WHAT?** ”

“ ** _AH!_** ” Hanbin threw his hands up. “ _No! Hyung!_ We really slept, we fell asleep,” he clarified. “Hyung, who do you think I am, Minho hyung?”

Jinhwan could not help but snort a tiny laugh – that was fair. He should really have more faith in his Hanbinie. “Ah, sorry, Hanbin. Please, continue.”

“There is nothing else,” Hanbin shrugged. “He asked me out even though I said I didn’t want to be asked out, and I said no, and that I didn’t want that from him.”

“Why only him?” Jinhwan asked. “Would you date someone else?”

“Maybe,” Hanbin said.

“Did you tell Jiwon that?”

“I…” Hanbin gave up, muttered, “yes, but not to hurt him. I just wanted to be honest with him. I don’t want to die alone, okay?”

“Jesus Christ, Hanbin.”

“Hyung…”

What a match these two were. One kid was so lonely he could not bear to keep it inside, the other so lonely he was determined to bury his heart. The push and pull.

“You are self-perpetuating your own loneliness, you realize that, right?”

“I just don’t want to be in a committed relationship,” Hanbin defended himself. “I have too much to focus on. We’re debuting tomorrow, I have to make sure everything is ready, and then we have promotions, and then preparations for a new comeback, and variety, and more promotion for the rest of our lives.”

This kid made Jinhwan’s heart soft and his nerves weak. “So you’re going to be single for the rest of your life?”

“If I have to be,” Hanbin said. He turned to the computer screen. Jinhwan turned Hanbin’s chair to face him again.

“Hanbin,” Jinhwan spoke sincerely, “You and Jiwon are already in a relationship.” Hanbin opened his mouth, and before he could rebut, Jinhwan said, “You know what I mean.”

Hanbin closed his mouth and frowned. “I don’t think it would be good for the group if I’m distracted.”

“I don’t think you will be,” Jinhwan said. “I think this is what you need. We will probably get some great songs out of it too.” He smiled.

Slowly, Hanbin smiled along with him. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. “What if he doesn’t want me anymore?”

Jinhwan decided to hold off on the details of the situation. He placed his hand on Hanbin’s thigh. “I think he does. Let’s go find out.” Preferably before the dormitory had a new eighth floor swimming pool.

Hanbin looked down at Jinhwan’s hand. “Hyung,” he sounded startled. “Are your pants all wet? And…” his eyes traveled up Jinhwan’s body, studying it, “why is that sweater so big on you?”

Jinhwan looked down and sighed. “Yes, my pants are wet,” he confirmed, “and this sweater is Junhoe’s. I salvaged it from his bottom drawer.”

“Salvaged it?”

Jinhwan turned his chair and picked up the umbrella where he dropped it. Hanbin’s eyes widened. Jinhwan just sent him a knowing, cautionary look.

-☁-

Thunder crashed inside the dorm as Jinhwan and Hanbin approached it.

“Oh no.”

Jinhwan agreed. He handed Hanbin the umbrella. Absently, Hanbin wrapped his fingers around the handle. He then seemed to snap into focus. “Hyung, come with me, please.”

“What?” Jinhwan asked. “Why?”

“What if he strikes me with lightning or something?” Hanbin asked. “If I die, you and Bobby need to make it look like an accident. He’ll want to turn himself in; you need to talk him out of it before he can call the police.”

Hanbin looked so genuine and frazzled, Jinhwan had to sigh and concede. “Fine, then give me that,” he took the umbrella. “You need to deal with the consequences of your actions.”

Hanbin nodded. Together, they walked in.

“Oh, **_shit_**.”

Jinhwan agreed again.

“He said there’s no damage to the furniture,” Jinhwan said, but did not quite believe. “However, I think the television is done for… maybe the microwave… we do have that stove cover, though.”

As if Bobby could sense an unwanted presence, the rain came down harder, threatening to wash them out. Thunder crashed again. Hanbin looked worried and sad at the same time, eyebrows creased, hand held over his heart. Jinhwan gently pushed him towards the bedroom.

“Hey.”

The voice came from behind them. Bobby stood, drenched, hair falling over his eyes. He was holding a bottle of banana milk, so he must have just came in from the kitchen. Jinhwan backed up to give them some space.

By this point, Hanbin was just as soaked as Bobby. He moved his bangs off his forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Bobby walked closer. “Why are you sorry?”

“I like you,” Hanbin said. “No, actually, I love you. That’s why I didn’t want to be with you. I don’t want to be in a relationship and ruin our careers. But I think I’m worse without you,” he paused for a moment, eyes darting around the room, “and you’re worse without me.”

In the silence that followed Hanbin’s confession, the only sound to be heard was the pattering of rain. Then Bobby asked, “So what are you saying?”

Hanbin shuffled towards Bobby. “Do you want to go get ramyeon with me?”

“As a couple?”

“Yeah, as a couple.”

Bobby did not respond, but Jinhwan saw a smile overtake Bobby’s face. No amount of doom and gloom could hide a smile like that. He was the sun behind his own storm clouds.

“You love me?”

“Yes.”

“Only me?”

“Yes, only you, no one else.”

“And you don’t want to date anyone else?”

“And you say _I’m_ clingy? No, only you. I only want you.”

Bobby’s smile shined brighter. “I love you, too.”

When Bobby moved forward towards Hanbin, Hanbin raised his head. He saw Bobby’s smile and smiled back. The rain slowed, but it did not stop yet. Bobby wrapped his arms around Hanbin’s waist, Hanbin pulled Bobby’s face towards his, and they kissed in the rain.

Nicholas Sparks could only dream of such a union. He would have to cry with Junhoe about this later.

Also, Jinhwan knew, for all of Bobby’s rough edges and romantic shortcomings, that he had gotten better at controlling his powers. He did not comment on the love scene. The clouds parted at the same time their lips did, and that was all the proof Jinhwan needed.

Oh – Jinhwan’s heart flipped. Not all of the clouds had parted. Eeyore swirled above Bobby’s head, white and tranquil and fluffy.

-☁-

“Hello Sir, it’s me, Kim Hanbin. I am calling to tell you that something happened with Bobby… no sir, it has nothing to do with the fans… yes sir, it is under control now… uhm… the members salvaged their electronics, but… Eeyore murdered the television.”

That was probably the weirdest sentence Hanbin ever had to drop on the CEO. Bobby and Eeyore looked pink and apologetic, sweet like cotton candy.


	2. Extra #1 - Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the core of who Eeyore was, he was Bobby. Minho had not been able to appreciate that for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write Minho into the world because of a comment on the story! I knew I wanted to write extras, and I definitely wanted to incorporate the story of Double B's first time (in this universe), so this worked out nicely. I am going to be writing more extras because I love this universe. Let me know in the comments what you want to see! And of course, all feedback is appreciated, and nice words are appreciated more than you know. ❤

Although a connoisseur of bad weather – especially in relation to his opponents – and a fan of making it rain, Song Minho has never been too fond of getting wet.

It was difficult for him to accept Bobby’s power. Once the initial shock wore off, aversion set in. He had enough to deal with. Bobby could very well get himself in a lot of trouble with this power, and by extension, Minho would get in trouble, or he would at least feel sorry. It was predictable, but so uncontrollable. Minho wanted to separate himself from it.

Bobby let him into the dorm, smile spread wide across both cheeks and squishing up his tiny eyes. It made Minho smile back. He clapped a hand on Bobby’s shoulder and brought him into a hug. “It’s good to see you, man,” Bobby said.

As time went on, Minho accepted that Bobby was Bobby, and he became comfortable with the way Bobby was. He realized that maybe time was all he had needed. One day he decided to go eat with Bobby again – they had been apart for a long time. Meals together turned back into pointless hangouts. Before Minho knew it, things were exactly as they were – he even forgot about the power’s existence when Eeyore was not hanging out with them.

Minho pulled away from Bobby and placed his hand on the boy’s lower back, smile remaining on his cheeks. “You’ve been busy, right?”

He was reminded of Eeyore very suddenly one day. It was backstage, when Bobby had kept it all in for so long. He lurched forward, arms clutching his stomach, and water vapour billowed out of his mouth, nose, ears – Minho could not see it clearly, but vapor seemed to rise from under Bobby’s sleeves; the pores of his skin. When he raised his head, he was weeping. Minho felt frozen in place.

Hanbin hurried to save them all, as Hanbin usually did, and escorted Bobby to a bathroom. Minho felt something dark settle in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was guilt. It was warped and misplaced, something to replace a missing emotion, for whose absence he was apologetic about. It was harder to comfort someone when he could literally _see_ their pain, in the same way it is harder to tell someone their wounds will heal while you can still see them bleeding.

Bobby nodded, smile steady and glowing. “Just got back from tour. Come on.” Bobby aggressively gestured out to the blanket nest on the floor, but he probably did not intend to be so forceful. He got aggressive when he was excited, but rarely in a bad way. Minho truly believed that Bobby had more Good in him than the average person.

Minho had been waiting for Bobby outside the bathroom. The kid was soaked, and Minho could see the floor was wet too, but there had been a noticeable effort to sit Bobby in the sink. Hanbin quietly closed the bathroom door behind him. He said that they had to get Bobby home, and Bobby just stood there and sniffled, staring at the floor, probably agreeing. Minho grabbed Bobby and pulled him into a hug. Bobby froze up at first, but fell into the hug after a moment, wrapping Minho up like fog.

They both had to fall back into each other, but this was the edge of the cliff, and by then, Minho was ready – and very damp, to his displeasure.

“Hey!” a few more iKon members were waiting on the floor. Yunhyeong asked, “Where’s the rest of you guys?”

“I got off work first,” Minho said. “They’ll be here later.”

“We’re not saving alcohol for them,” Junhoe said. “They’ll drink what’s left over.”

Minho laughed and said, “That’s fair.” This was iKon’s celebration, after all.

Donghyuk bounced into the room with bottles of soju and wine in his hands, and Hanbin followed with cups. The leader had this look on his face that said he regretted letting Donghyuk take the bottles. Donghyuk plopped down and greeted Minho as he handed off the bottles, thankfully without incident. Chanwoo set them on the tray in the middle of the blanket nest.

“Chanwoo,” Minho inquired, “are you even nineteen in Korean age yet?”

Chanwoo pouted and hung his head. Hanbin set the cups on the tray and patted Chanwoo’s shoulder. “We can make an exception for tonight,” Hanbin said. “But remember, only **ONE** shot, and you are **_NOT_** allowed to talk to manager hyungs and noonas for at least ten hours after you drink.”

In the background, Donghyuk, Junhoe, and Yunhyeong began singing One Shot by B.A.P. Chanwoo asked, “Ten hours for one shot, hyung?” to which Jinhwan shook his head and said, “He’s nothing if not thorough.”

Minho just smiled and laughed lightheartedly. Chanwoo had worked hard, he deserved it. Minho wouldn’t tell on any of them.

It started off with drinking games, tour stories, old memories. They all laughed and enjoyed each other’s company. Of course, it could only go downhill from there, and so it did.

“I’m bored of Never Have I Ever,” Hanbin slurred, completely wasted off the equivalent of two shots. Jinhwan was force feeding him water, too, so Minho suspected his tolerance had not improved.

“So what do you want to play?” Yunhyeong asked.

“I want to playyy…” Hanbin thought about it. He slumped and dropped his head on Bobby’s shoulder. “I wanna play Truth or Dare.”

“Terrible idea,” Donghyuk said.

“No way,” Yunhyeong said.

“Forget it, Bin,” Jinhwan said.

“Come on, hyungs,” Chanwoo complained. “I’m already sobering up and I’m bored.”

“Somebody,” Jinhwan tried to assert himself, but his tongue sounded sleepy, “is going to end up in manager hyung’s room, naked and unconscious. We are _not_ playing Truth or Dare.”

“We won’t let it get to that point,” Bobby said, and his voice was surprisingly steady. “It’s okay, hyung.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Jinhwan said. “Minho hyung, please, tell them to forget this idea.”

Minho tipped a full bottle of soju back to take a shot. When he lowered the bottle, he noticed all eyes were on him. Well that was flattering, but, what was going on? Did Jinhwan just say something to him? “What?”

“Can you please settle this for us, hyung?” Jinhwan prompted.

Minho stared in contemplative silence for a moment longer before he got it. “Oh, fuck, I’m the eldest here, aren’t I?”

Everyone nodded.

Minho continued, “Ah, I’m not used to this. I want to play Truth or Dare.”

Hanbin cheered. Jinhwan groaned. The others seemed to have accepted it by this point. Yunhyeong was stretching his shoulders, getting in the zone. Hanbin said, “Hyung, it’s okay! Just never pick dare, and you’ll be fine.”

“That’s cheating!” Donghyuk protested.

“It’s only cheating when you’re sober,” Minho said. He had learned well from his own group’s shenanigans. “When you’re shitfaced, it’s a necessary precaution. If you pick dare at this point, you’re too drunk to play.”

“You’re pretty eloquent considering how much you drank, hyung,” Chanwoo commented, voice tinted with reverence.

“Thanks, Seungyoon scares me,” Minho responded, and took another drink instead of providing context.

Hanbin went first, asking Minho, and Minho chose Truth. Hanbin asked a question and Yunhyeong and Junhoe booed it, saying it was lame. Minho told him to up his game a little. Hanbin thought about it and asked, “Okay, how’s _your_ game, Minho hyung? How many people have you actually slept with?”

“Lame,” Minho appraised.

“…in YG’s building?”

Oh, that was better. “Define that,” Minho said.

“Work building, not the dorm building.”

“One,” Minho responded, “but not for lack of trying.” He said, “Bobby, truth or—” He spotted the little cloud chilling over Bobby’s head. “Oh shit, whaddup Eeyore?”

“Eeyore came to partaaay,” Donghyuk said, in perfect English, and Jinhwan said, “Turn up, Eeyore!” also in perfect English, which Minho had to zone out to marvel for a second.

He clued back in, “Hm?”

“I said, he’s not going to rain, don’t worry,” Bobby repeated. “He only rains when I’m sad or something, right now he just wants to hang out. I’ve gotten better at controlling it.”

“That’s so… fuckin’ weird,” Minho said. “Not in a bad way, just weird. What the fuck even is that? How do you do that?”

Bobby shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Are you even, like, a human being?”

“What?” Bobby scrunched his eyebrows.

“I mean,” Minho elaborated, “are you a human being, or like… a demigod, or some shit?”

“I’ve thought about this a lot,” Donghyuk commented, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Bobby took a moment to think about it, then shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I should ask my mom. Was that my question?”

“Nah, nah,” Minho waved his hand, “I was just wondering. Truth or dare?” After confirming he picked truth, Minho said, “Hmm…” Questions were not fun unless they were about sex, so, “Has Eeyore ever walked in on you during sex?”

“Yes,” Hanbin replied, and although the others were laughing, he did not seem pleased about it.

“This is a funny story,” Junhoe announced. “Hyung, tell the story.”

Bobby said, “We shouldn’t talk about that…”

“Come on!” Minho nudged Bobby. “I didn’t get to hear the story, what the fuck? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Noo, that’s too much,” Hanbin said. “That is _personal_ , hyung.”

“Ah, seriously, it was so funny,” Donghyuk spoke through his tears of laughter. “I forgot my phone in the dorm, so I came back from practice, and I saw them walk out of the room all wet…”

“They still won’t tell us the full story!” Yunhyeong complained. “We know what you were doing, you two, why can’t you just tell us the story for the fun of it?”

“Ah, I bet Bobby cried,” Junhoe said, emboldened by his BAC level. “That’s why they won’t tell.”

“I did _not!_ ” Bobby shouted.

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Hanbin said. “He wasn’t sad. He just can’t control Eeyore sometimes.”

“So you just fucked in the rain?” Minho asked. That did sound pretty romantic.

“No,” Hanbin said, “it only rained when he came.”

The group’s eyes lit up. Hanbin paused, realized what he said. “Oh shit…”

Everyone hollered and laughed. “That’s _awful!_ ” Yunhyeong cackled. Chanwoo tried to hide his laughter behind his hands.

“ ** _AH!_** ” Bobby yelled and kicked wildly at nothing. Eeyore thundered. “ _Are you all HAPPY now **?!**_ ”

Everyone nodded, still in a fit of laughter. Jinhwan placed a supportive hand on Hanbin’s knee, still winded and gasping out high-pitched sighs. Minho had to steady himself, because the world was going spinny, and he did not want to get sick. Eeyore was actually pretty awesome.

“Oh my god,” Yunhyeong abruptly spoke. “Jiwon, don’t you have to get water from somewhere?”

Bobby blinked. “Yeah?”

“Where – where does Eeyore come from?”

Bobby said, “My body, and water in the air, I guess. I can only made big clouds when there’s water bottles around, or if I fill the bathtub. Remember that time Hanbin rejected me?” The group nodded. Minho had only heard stories about that catastrophe. “Yeah, I had to fill the bathtub and all the sinks to make that, so I guess Eeyore just comes from my body and water in the air. I’m always really dehydrated after he shows up, so,” he shrugged a shoulder. “Why?”

“You—” Yunhyeong could barely form words. “You have to get water from inside you, right? And you – when you – it happened when – you know, and you…”

He was really struggling on this. Minho tried to see where the kid was going with that. He pieced it together bit by bit – body, water, air… body water air… body fluids…

“Oh fuck,” Minho said, a smile overtaking his face. This was fucking hilarious. “He’s asking if it was cum-rain.”

Bobby let out a noise akin to television static, Hanbin and Donghyuk squeaked, and the rest of the kids stared in shock for a moment before dissolving into the most awkward and emotionally conflicted laughing fit of their lives. After a short while, Donghyuk screamed. Yunhyeong threw himself over Donghyuk and covered the younger boy’s mouth.

In the time that passed, Hanbin had frozen in place, jaw dropped, and Bobby had dropped his face in his hands. He was currently attempting to bury himself in Hanbin’s shirt. Eeyore was purple and swirling in around, somehow spinning in four different directions.

Junhoe recomposed enough to ask, “So?”

Hanbin blinked. “ _Hwah?_ ”

“Was it cum-rain?”

Hanbin choked on air. Bobby’s scream of, “ ** _NO!_** ” was muffled by Hanbin’s shirt. He forcefully turned to face the group and pelted a cup at Yunhyeong, seemingly in one swift movement. Twelve hour dance practices really did wonders for one’s agility. “ ** _Aish,_** what is **_WRONG_** with you people ** _?!_** ”

“It’s Minho hyung’s fault!” Yunhyeong said. “He wanted to play this game!”

“He gives off a sexy vibe, don’t you think?” Hanbin commented, and it was purely observational. “He made this game sexy.”

Minho simply responded, “I can’t help who I am.”

“He is crucial to the atmosphere,” Junhoe confirmed.

“I don’t want to play this game anymore,” Bobby groaned.

“I tried to protect you,” Jinhwan said, and took a casual sip of wine.

“Fine, we won’t ask you anymore,” Donghyuk said. “I think you participated well enough.”

That he did, Minho agreed; that he did.

“Wait, Bobby,” Minho said. “When you say Eeyore comes from ‘inside you’, what do you mean? Like, water, or emotions?”

Bobby gave a little snort. “Both, I guess.”

Eeyore swirled around Bobby’s head, disoriented and fluffy and silvery purple; maybe mauve. He was fascinating. Minho was starting to find him cute, too.

The others continued playing, and at least Bobby and Hanbin could find joy in their suffering. The rest of Winner showed up, too late to catch them up on what they missed, so after a succinct recap of Bobby’s Hell, they just started a new game. Two hours or so later, the group was really too drunk to continue. When Yunhyeong picked dare, Jinwoo ended the game.

“It’s not fair!” Junhoe cried, then promptly passed out.

“Chanwoo-yah,” Jinhwan yelled for the maknae, even though he was lying right on his shoulder. “Carry Junhoe.”

He did not look pleased about the task, but he accepted it anyway. Minho thought Chanwoo was a really good kid. They were all really good kids, and Minho could tell they all loved each other. He could tell they all loved Bobby, which was so important.

Minho watched Yunhyeong and Donghyuk gently lift Junhoe and nudge him into Chanwoo’s arms. Jinhwan held his arms out, as though ready to catch Junhoe if he fell. Bobby and Hanbin first helped each other up, then went over to the group of boys to guide them along.

Yeah, they all loved each other. This was really sweet.

“Hey,” Bobby bounced over to Minho. “Are you guys sleeping over?”

Minho turned to his group to ask for their opinions. He knew he was his own person, but he was just used to working things around them, and his cognition was slow and foggy at the moment, so he acted on what was second nature. The group said they were going to head back to their own building. That was probably the smarter decision, especially with the hangover Minho knew would be fucking around in his skull by morning. He decided to stay in iKon’s dorm because he liked the vibes.

“Minho hyung will share Bobby’s bed,” Hanbin said.

“He can share my bed,” Donghyuk offered.

“Then who’s going to share _my_ bed?” Yunhyeong pouted.

“Oh…” Donghyuk frowned. “Sorry, Minho hyung, I—”

“No worries,” Minho said. “I like Bobby.”

Bobby giggled and hid his face. Hanbin coughed and placed both his hands on Bobby’s hips. “Yeah, right,” Hanbin said. “Anyway, I can’t put you with Junhoe because he’s probably going to wet the bed, Jinhwan is mad at you for the game, those two,” in reference to YunDong, “are taken, Chanu doesn’t deserve it, and I might throw up, so, you get Bobby. I guess there’s a free bed now, though…”

“Naaah,” Minho said. He attempted to throw an arm around Bobby’s waist, but since Hanbin was pressed directly against Bobby, he ended up throwing an arm around Hanbin’s back. “I wanna sleep with Bobby. I like Bobby.”

Hanbin, even drunk, had quite the glare. He milky gaze bore into Minho’s soul. Minho laughed and clarified, “We’re just friends.”

“Yeah,” Bobby said, and a dopey smile overtook his lips. “I’m taken.” He turned his head to look at Hanbin, although his eyes had fallen peacefully shut. Hanbin smiled back and placed a kiss on his lips.

They hugged goodnight – and Minho kind of joined in, because his arm was still around Hanbin’s back – and Hanbin let him go. Bobby waved goodbye to Hanbin as his boyfriend went to get ready for bed. Minho was not sure if that was influenced by alcohol or if Bobby was that much of a love-struck loser. That was super fucking cute.

“You guys are super fucking cute,” Minho voiced his thoughts. “Shit, I’m lonely.”

Bobby slinked an arm around Minho’s waist and fell against him, tired and wobbly. Minho, in response, let his weight fall against Bobby, and they held each other up.

“You have me tonight,” Bobby smiled. “Let’s go, hyung.”

After everyone took their turn in the bathroom, they toddled off to bed.

Bobby and Minho stumbled into Bobby’s bed together and fell onto the mattress in sync. They sloppily kicked off their pants, not bothering to put them on the floor, and snuggled under the covers. Bobby tried to tuck Minho in and ended up punching him in the stomach, but it was cool, Minho forgave him.

“Missed you,” Minho said.

“Yeah,” Bobby agreed. “Good to see you again.”

Abruptly, Minho got a kick in the leg and several light slaps on the chest. Minho loudly protested to the assault.

Bobby said, “You’re an ass for making us tell the story!”

Despite himself, Minho laughed. “Why is everything my fault?!”

“You told us to!” Bobby explained. “You did this to us…”

“I wanted to know the story too!” Minho defended himself. “I deserve to… I’m your close friend.”

“Ah,” Bobby slapped a hand on Minho’s mouth. “You’re pouting.”

“Hmphf.”

“Shh…” Bobby sluggishly pet Minho’s face. “I forgive you.”

He slid his hand off Minho’s face and sniffled. They closed their eyes.

Minho asked, “So, uh… is that going to happen every time?”

“Every time what?”

“Is Eeyore going to rain every time?”

“He shows up but he doesn’t rain. I got it under control.”

“Ah, nice.”

“Mm.”

The room was silent for a moment, save for Hanbin’s soft breathing sounds coming from the other bed. Then Bobby asked, “What if I am a demigod?”

Minho’s emotions were all fucked up right then, so he took Bobby’s concern really seriously. He asked, “What about it?”

Bobby asked, “What if there’s too much… what if I’m too much?”

“What?” Minho asked. He was too tired for existential crises.

“What if I’m… not human?” Bobby sounded so sad, a little scared, too. “That’s… a lot.”

“Eh.”

“Eh?”

“Eh.”

“What does that mean?”

“Means I’m tired,” Minho mumbled, “and I don’t care.”

There was a time this conversation would have scared the shit out of Minho. There was a time he did not think he could handle that. Now, it felt impossible to live a life where Bobby was not his friend. It did not matter to him what Bobby was, because Bobby, above anything else, was his friend.

“Oh...”

Eyes closed, Minho draped an arm over Bobby’s stomach. “Sorry, that’s not what I mean.” He clarified, “I don’t care what you are. Whatever you are, it doesn’t matter. I’m all in. I love you.”

Minho felt something ghost over his face. A shiver ran down his spine. He cracked open one eye and saw a swirling mass of grey in what little light trickled in from the window. “If I feel one drop, you’re dead.”

“Sorry.” Bobby gave a short laugh. “You don’t like rain?”

“No,” Minho said, amended, “not always.”

“When do you like rain?”

Minho closed both eyes again. There was a time he would say _‘When I want to play in it’_ or _‘When I’m winning’_ , but by then, he knew to answer differently. Now he had Bobby in his arms, and Bobby’s heart in his hands. This was not about him, this was about Bobby. This friend was emotional and insubstantial, and he would slip through Minho’s fingers if Minho let him. Loyalty was not enough to hold them together.

At the core of who Eeyore was, he was Bobby. Minho had not been able to appreciate that for a long time.

Minho said, “Not now.”

“Hyung…”

Minho really did not want to be cold and wet right now, but he said, “You can if you have to, but… I don’t want to be cold.”

“I won’t.”

“It’s okay if you do.”

“That’s okay?”

Minho gave Bobby a gentle squeeze. “You’re my friend. Of course it’s okay.”

“We’re so drunk…” Bobby gave a breathy laugh.

“I’m not wasted,” Minho said. “I know what I’m saying.”

“But still drunk.”

“Mm…” Minho’s brain had a thought, “do you wet the bed?”

“I haven’t yet.”

“If you do, can you make rain out of it?”

“Gross.”

“In theory.”

“Yeah, in theory.”

“If you do, I’ll kill you. _That_ is not okay.”

Bobby giggled and pushed away from Minho. Minho pulled Bobby right back. Bobby did not fight against him.

“Love you,” Minho said, just to make sure Bobby knew.

Bobby giggled and said, “Love you.”

The giggles evened out into steady breathing as Bobby drifted off to sleep.

Minho said, “Goodnight, Eeyore.”

Before he fell asleep, Minho felt a shower of mist sprinkle over him. His face and neck got a little wet, but he did not mind.


End file.
